dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeroSD
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ZeroSD! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Secret Society of Super-Villains III page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Roygbiv666 (Talk) 01:56, December 23, 2009 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Starfire and the DCNU Recently you made a revision of an article stating that "this is a new character on a new earth" or something along those lines. (If you require I go find the edit, I will) Apparently, you haven't heard how we're handling the DCnU on the database. It's not fault of your own but with a recurring user such as yourself it'd be pertinent to let you know. All the events after Flashpoint are on New Earth, just an alternate timeline. This isn't an event, it's not a numbered earth and Anti-Monitor had nothing to do with it; this is New Earth as it continues. As such we're adding a "Post-Flashpoint" or "DCnU" categorization and edit marks to articles affected by the DCnU's changes. Please refer to project pages, forums and chat rooms for further details and instructions and keep up the good work. :Midoki24 04:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, I hadn't heard. And... really? It's a merging of several earths/timelines. It's explicitly not the same world any more than pre and post crisis is. And even a different timeline is normally treated as different characters in articles too. Where's the discussion thread on this? I'd like to put in my two cents. ZeroSD 10:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Here are some links where you can express your opinion and understand what we've already go in order. * http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:DCnU * http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_New_52 * Also join the DC Database Chat. :Midoki24 21:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC)